Honest Trailer - Grown Ups
Grown Ups is the 30th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell' and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2010 comedy film Grown Ups. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on July 9, 2013, to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's sequel Grown Ups 2. It is 3 minutes 41 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 8.4 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Grown Ups on YouTube' ''"Another lazy Adam Sandler movie full of the things you've come to expect: product placement; Adam Sandler's friends; and jokes so devoid of humor, creativity, or effort, you won't know when to laugh." '~ Honest Trailers - Grown Ups Script From lazy Adam Sandler comes yet another lazy, plotless, farted-out comedy that America will inexplicably pay to see: Grown Ups. Join an all-star cast of comedic actors, and Rob Schneider, as they dish out more of the mindless crap audience love: pee jokes, poop jokes, fart jokes, more pee jokes, and more fart jokes (shows Lenny hearing a fart through a paper cup "telephone"). Prepare to give up your own hard-earned money to pay for these rich actors to go on vacation with their families. Seriously, this movie cost eighty million dollars, and they shot it at a lake. It's lowest common denominator comedy at its laziest, substituting plot, wit, and character with guys getting hit in the face, guys getting hit in the foot, guys getting hit in the d*ck, and even more fart jokes (shows Lenny hearing another fart through the paper cup "telephone"). Journey along with these celebrity man-babies as they attempt to become grown-ups. Lenny's got Adam Sandler problems: he's too rich, and his wife is too hot; Kurt is African-American, but he can't play basketball; Higgs will have sex with anything, just like David Spade; Rob has two hot daughters that his friends creepily wanna bang; and fat Kevin James is fat. Eric: You wanna know what I fantasize about? Candy bars. Did we mention he's totally fat? Eric: Seventeen burgers and, uh, seventeen fries, okay? And, uh, and that'll be just for me. What are you guys having? (laughs) Ha ha ha! (shows a dog farting) So get ready for another lazy Adam Sandler movie full of the things you've come to expect: product placement; Adam Sandler's friends; and jokes so devoid of humor, creativity, or effort, you won't know when to laugh. But don't worry; they will. (shows clips of the characters laughing) All right, we got it. (shows more clips of the characters laughing) Okay, that's enough. (shows even more clips of the characters laughing) It's really not funny, guys. (shows still more clips of the characters laughing) Still not funny. (shows yet more clips of the characters laughing) Geez, it's, it's really not funny. (shows more clips of the characters laughing, followed by Lenny hearing another fart through the paper cup "telephone") Starring Shibadabalashabadalobibidiboo (Adam Sandler as Lenny Feder), Not Chris Farley (Kevin James as Eric Lamonsoff), Also Not Chris Farley (David Spade as Marcus Higgins), Every Movie Hates Chris (Chris Rock as Kurt McKenzie), Las Bewbs (Salma Hayek as Roxanne Feder), Adam Sandler's Friend (Tim Herlihy as Pastor), Whoever That Cross-Eyed Dude Is (Jonathan Loughran as Robideaux), and A Carrot (Rob Schneider as Rob Hillard). Grown Ups. Y'know, if you see Grown Ups 2, you're only encouraging him. Becky: I wanna get chocolate wasted! Noooooooo!! Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other comedies, including Friday, Dumb and Dumber To, Pixels, Ghostbusters and Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. * The Screen Junkies writers have said it's hard to write Honest Trailers about comedies, because it's hard to make jokes about something that's already supposed to be funny. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Grown Ups ''has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Brobible said the Honest Trailer was "brutal." Uproxx said it was "entertaining." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell, Christopher Otwell and Andy Signore Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * '‘Grown Ups’ Get a Brutal Honest Trailer Treatment '- Brobible article * '‘Grown Ups’: The Honest Movie Trailer (VIDEO) '- Huffington Post article * 'Honest Trailer: Grown Ups '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Comedy Category:Adam Sandler Category:2010s Category:Season 2 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures